Pictures
by gaianeedlesearnhardt
Summary: Canary Islands and Gaia Needles-Earnhardt share pictures of you and me. Canary IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Canary Islands


- junior years (high school year)-  
>"Hey fat ass get here!" yell a familiar slutty voice that you hated to hear, it was Coraline.<p>

Coraline were used to be my best friend, but time passed, she changed. She transform sweetie girl to slutty girl. Unfortunately, she was one who joins group of snobby girl that were targeting you as a victim…  
>She was my elementary best friend… I don't know what happened to her. All I know that she used be to a good friend.<p>

"I am not FAT ASS, you little bitch" I sassed back as I remembered good time that I used with Coraline.  
>"How dare you respond me like that, slut!" said Coraline, hint of regrets in her tone<br>"I don't care! That you who USED to my best friend!" I yelled  
>"I will tell Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert that what you call me! No wonder that I ditched you!" said Coraline<br>"Oh bitch please! I am one who helped you to confessed to your crush" I said  
>"I have no pity on you, whore" she yells you back as she runs back to her clique.<p>

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert is your main bullies. How a shame that they used to be your best friends in the world. They would have good childhood best friend that anyone would wanted to. Like, I said that was too unfortunately facts for me. I don't want them to be changed.  
>After they hang the clique, they changed...<p>

'That day I lost them'  
>-Flash back-<br>(8 years ago)  
>"Hey, you! Come here!" I smiled at them, they spent sad smile at you... 'Wait something wrong?'<br>"Antonio? What is wrong?" I asked  
>"Nothing…" He says in low tone<br>'I knew something went wrong… I don't to want same fight that one Coraline and I had these year ago'  
>"Please tell me what is wrong?" I asked once again… "Actually, I came here to end our best friend relationship" Gilbert says<br>"Why? What I do to you?" I yell/asked, 'I was right… They lied! ThEy LiEd!'  
>"Because… You bugged me a lot, so get lost you slut!" Francis snapped… He never snap at me<br>"And just do me favor? Just kill yourself so you will burn in hell forever!" he added  
>"Nice one!" shouted by the snobbiest clique, "Thanks!" they says<br>-end of flash back-

"Hey! What you said to my girlfriend?" said by spaniard voice that you used to knew, "That was nothing…" I said  
>"What?! I thought that I told you from years back?" he spat me, "You said that I kill myself so I can burn in hell forever?" I asked<br>"Yes! That I said! Why not do now?" he yelled me, "I don't care!" I yelled back  
>"Ok then! Just do later, stupid" said by Prussian accent, "Hehe good one, Gilbert!" said Francis<br>Suddenly, Antonio just hit me straight to my stomach.  
>Antonio hits me…<p>

Since that day, I began thinks about suicidal thoughts...

- Freshman years - (college year)  
>I decide that today is the day when I ended my pathetic world. That no one would cared that I existed… I put the note on branch and I shoot myself near school's flag pole.<br>"I saw a sick truth behind my life. I think that no body would mourning my death… Farewell my life" I said  
>One minute later, I was dead. Many people were shocked that I actually died...<p>

People began read my note it's says  
>Oh! Some of you know my name so anyway!<br>My name is _ _,  
>I has been bullied all of my life… Do you know? You need just go rotting in hell!<br>Because all of my life, I was one that helped you to archive something…  
>I was one that been abused for years! For freaking 15 years, they were abusing me since I was 5 years old!<br>I was one that not slutty girl, [clique name] was blackmailing me! Why do you believe them!  
>I was one that been broken for years!<br>I am not whore, why you still call me whore!  
>So I hope you can go to rotting in hell while I was alone. Oh, I forgot something!<br>Here my request, just give the another note to BTT and Coraline please…  
>No peeks!<br>_The world was blinded the happiness and peace was just lie, a sick twisted lies!  
>Joyful, happiness, and promise always don't existed in our world, only cruelty and lies!<em>

People were giving your corpse a sad face, and they felt a guilty rush their body as they saw your last quote.

People gave the note to Gilbert... he declined. They tried give to Francis, Antonio, and Coraline no luck, they declined. Right before lunch time was began.  
>They stood with shocked face and tears rolled their cheek, they had see your gruesome death.<br>"Do anyone who have note that directly to us? From her?" Coraline asked  
>Everyone gave them a note...<p>

They were reading the note  
>To Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Coraline<br>Here I am… I was dead. Now you happy? You might ask yourself that why I was dead?  
>So here is my answer for your question!<br>Not because of myself! Not because of my life!  
>Because of you!<br>What I do even to you?

Why Antonio? I thought that you kept that promise from years ago before you crushed me. Even though, you hurt my feelings...  
>I never stopped loved you… Thanks you, my sweet spaniard~<p>

Why Francis? I thought that family relationship always together? We are cousin! Even though, you kept bullied me...  
>I forgot to say, Thank you, my fun cousin~<p>

Why Gilbert? I thought that childhood best friend keep each other happy? You broke that promise. Even though, you broke that promise…  
>Thanks you, my shinning awesome knight~<p>

Why Coraline?! We used to be best friend! I thought that we was happy! So, good one Coraline for hits your hatred toward me! Even though, you hated me…  
>Thank you… My best friend that no one in the world would replaced...<p>

So you wasted your last chance for to live together, instead of me you chooses those fake girls over me.  
>While I was alive, you forgot that fact…<br>My biological family abandoned me, I had a hard time to keep my happiness for living my drunk uncle.  
>He raped and abusing me for 15 years! I was broken everyday…<br>So I even wanted that tell you to thank you for finding a happiness for me, without them I would isolated myself from rest of world!  
>farewell to you<p>

_May you continue your life without me!_

They burst into tears… They can't believe that fact that you was dead! They wasted their chance to see you alive and live together forever… They see your corpse laying the grass and flowers, and the scariest part was that you actually had a smile printed on your face...  
>"Mein Gott (my god) why? you are dead," Gilbert asked himself in shame<br>"_ was right, we wasted our time!" Francis added  
>"I cannot believe she was dead…" said Antonio<br>"I take it back! I never wanted that _ dead!" Coraline choked  
>"I am so sorry, _!" they cried in unison<p>

They knew it was too late to tell sorry to you, since that day you died, their memories with you…  
>They'll always inside their heart even though, you were no longer with them.<br>They would mourning for your death every years.

~*~~*~~*~  
>"No matter what time passed, promise always dies out!" - anonymous<p> 


End file.
